


Nothing I Really Wanna Tell You About

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A fun AU, Barry gives his phone contacts funny names, Booty Calls, Character Study, M/M, Written way back in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Barry reacts to a booty call in the same way as an emergency call and scares everyone. Except Iris.





	Nothing I Really Wanna Tell You About

Dinner’s going well, for once, and Barry lets himself relax.

Cisco has the whole table hanging on to the story of The Time I Pranked Hartley (With Actual Lab Rats), Caitlin is just buzzed enough to be giggling but not enough to suggest karaoke, Iris has forgiven Barry for his latest weirdness and Eddie.

Well, Eddie’s still working through the “You’re the Flash, and didn’t tell me, _asshole_ ” thing, but he’s smiling, so. Which is of course when Barry’s phone buzzes and the whole table turns to him.

 

It probably has something to do with the noise he makes when he sees who texted.

It’s not a news alert for Central City News, or the CCPD calling. It’s not even Mean Joe Green, which is Oliver, or Smoaking Gun for Felicity.

The display screen says:

> SpaceGhost CoastToCoast: im in central

> SpaceGhost CoastToCoast: ?

“Barry?” Caitlin says, soft and concerned.

Barry’s head snaps up “Whu? Uh, I have to go, sorry”.

He texts as quickly as he can without super speed, the West house address and 5min.

Fuck, is Joe home tonight? No, he’s gone bowling with- 

“Everything good?” Cisco says, half way out of his seat. Eddie’s wearing his cop face.

It takes a second to register what they’re thinking.

 

“Yeah, yeah, totally, yeah. It’s- I gotta go. See you tomorrow?” His phone buzzes again _“:)”_ and Barry throws some money on the table.

He almost trips over two separate chairs on the way out, keyed up and trying to get to the first available dark corner so he can speed home.

God, the things Hal does to him. Will hopefully do to him. It’s been way too long.

He reaches the stoop and fidgets. Five minutes is an eternity to a speedster. But it only takes two before he sees a flicker of green through the bough of the Wilkins’ elm tree, and Hal steps out from behind it seconds later, glancing around to make sure he hasn’t been seen.

He looks amazing. He’s wearing the damn bomber jacket, because he only owns about one trunk’s worth of things. And he thinks he looks cool, not that Barry will ever admit that he does. 

There’s a bruise peeking out from the collar of his shirt, and a scrape on his forehead, but he doesn’t walk like he’s in pain. His face is wearing that devil-may-care smile and for once his lips aren’t split. 

Barry doesn’t even let him get halfway through “Hey” before kissing him.

He’s warm and alive and okay and in Barry’s arms for the first time in months of radio silence.

When they break away Hal nuzzles his neck. “You smell awesome”. “Poetic” he snarks, while slipping a hand up Hal’s shirt to touch his back. “What can I say? You bring out the best in me, baby bear”.

Barry snorts, calls him a dork, then drags him inside by the waist, stumbling through the door because they’re still pressed close.

When they first met, Oliver had told Barry that he was “a friend of a friend, originally”, whatever that meant, and Barry had been expecting a quiet, serious soldier. Someone like Diggle, actually.

Instead, Hal watches Saturday morning cartoons like a religion and wears nothing but his boxers for as long as he can get away with it. 

Half the time he eats ice cream for breakfast while reading mathematical journals and he takes full advantage of both their power sets in the bedroom.

Their first kiss wasn’t after a battle but at a diner outside Denver, at four in the morning, in the middle of an argument about Lord of the Rings. Barry might be in love.  

“When’d you get back?” he asks. “About an hour”, Hal grins and Barry has to kiss him for it.

“Did you check in?” he asks when he pulls away. “Texted Ollie. He’ll tell everyone. Debrief tomorrow and a look at Coast City in a bit.” The noise Barry makes is completely in protest, and doesn’t contain even a little jealousy that he texted Oliver first.

“A bit being as long as it takes me to make you really happy that I’m back”. Barry thinks he’s completely justified in speeding them up to his bedroom.

~

“Cisco” Eddie hisses, eyes flicking back nervously to where Iris and Caitlin are standing by the bar.

Iris seems tremendously amused by something, and Caitlin’s mouth is wobbling. Cisco can’t decide if it’s a sign that she’s going to cry or laugh maniacally.

He doesn’t know what to say to Eddie.

Big blonde jocks have always made him nervous, and now Eddie knows that he knows.

And that he knows that he knows.

“Uh. Yes?” which isn’t eloquent, but he doesn’t know what to say. Yes, Barry just bolted from the table after some prime Barry weirdness, but it’s practically impossible to tell his regular, every day weirdness from threat-from-a-metahuman-weirdness. There’s no news reports on wacky criminal hijinks and Wells hasn’t called. Cisco knows exactly as much as Eddie.

“What do you think is going on? Cold?”

“NO I’M NOT CATCHING A COLD” he says way too loudly as the girls return to the table. Caitlin’s looking kind of green which is more worrying than a possible Barry situation. He can’t speed her home if she’s wasted.

It’ll be a cab and it’ll be bad because Cisco will say the wrong thing and she will throw up on him. _Guaranteed._

“Good to know” Iris says with a smile that is right below possibly blasted scientist on the priority scale, because that smile is up to no good.

“Babe, call it a night?” Eddie says and she nods and okay, Cisco will admit that she is amazing. If possibly devious.

Iris walks Caitlin out to get a cab, she really is amazing, and Eddie turns to Cisco again. “Joe’s not working tonight. Maybe he called.” He seems almost manic.

“Then it might be family stuff. Let’s wait til tomorrow, okay?” Eddie nods and Cisco resigns himself to an awkward cab ride. Which is worse than it sounds, because Caitlin is in the mood to talk sex stuff. 

He doesn’t need those images of Ronnie. He tentatively asks her if they have to talk about this. Which is when she tells him what Iris told her.

Worst. Cab ride. Ever.

~

Hal stops licking at Barry’s chest for a moment and he moans, reaching for him. “Wait. Doesn’t, uh, who lives here with you?”

He rolls his eyes “Dad won’t be home til later. And your ring can cancel the noise. C'mere” he says and sinks his hands into Hal’s hair to put their lips together. Hal pulls away just when it’s getting interesting.

“Isn’t your dad in prison?” He pulls himself up, sighing “Foster dad, now seriously, no more talking”

Hal, to his credit, pushes Barry back onto the duvet and takes that very, very seriously.

~

Iris bursts into giggles as soon as they close the cab door on Cisco, who looks like a man on death row. “Babe?”

Iris keeps giggling. “Ah- I- hah- one sec”. Eddie flexes his fingers.

He feels like a little kid again, seeing too much in the cavernous mansion his father ruled, keeping secrets from and for both his parents, being torn one way and another.

If she keeps giggling much longer he’s going to crack and tell her everything.

Instead she sing songs “Barry’s got a da- _ate_.” “What?”

“It’s the face! He can’t hide it. Or cover to save his life. Someone he _likes_ called him and he ditched us”.

Eddie doesn’t know if his face is actually smiling, but all he can feel is his face twisting. He does feel relieved though.

He’s pretty sure, anyway.

“Hold up, I’m going to google sappy valentine cards and text them to him. Promise me you’ll tease him tomorrow?”

Eddie probably laughs way too loudly, but he thinks it’s okay.

~

Hal’s hand is tracing absent patterns onto Barry’s back.

His room looks like a tornado hit, which isn’t too far from the truth.

He pushes his face further into Hal’s chest and groans. “Was that a happy sound, Care Bear?”

Barry idly slaps his arm. “I had this plan, about talking. Like asking about space. And telling you about stuff. Earth stuff. Which is as cool as space stuff. And-”

“And you mauled me instead”

Barry mock glares at him. “Fine, the mauling was mutual. We can talk tomorrow. Speaking of, I should prob-” he cuts himself off with a yawn.

“You can stay here” Barry says too quickly.

It’s not something they’ve done. And Barry doesn’t live alone but. “I mean, if you want. You look beat.”

It doesn’t come off casual, but Hal’s not running for the door. 

“Cool. I have to bail early though”

“And through the window” Barry says somberly.

Hal laughs into his hair and Barry has to kiss him for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The original friend was Sarah. I realize the timeline is wonky, just go with it. (And I'd like to reiterate that this was written halfway through season 1 a million years ago).


End file.
